The pleasures of sickness
by SynysterMoxley
Summary: Dean is sick and can't get outta bed but Seth comes over and makes everything better.(More fluff!)


Dean sneezed loudly."Fuck..."he said before grabbing another tissue from the night stand. He'd been sick for about a week, at first he thought it was just small cold but after a few days he started feeling so bad he couldn't even perform well on the recent shows. Eventually he got orders to stay put until he started feeling better which meant that neither Roman nor Seth could be in matches .He sighed he'd ruined everything for them just because he was sick. Well at least they were better off than him, all he's done for the past few days is watch football games and random soap operas he found while flipping though Spanish TV channels. He would eventually get bored and fall asleep; he'd rather be in the ring or roaming around the city having a few drinks with his friends. He groaned before turning on his side and trying to get some sleep since it was the only thing that stopped him from over thinking about the whole situation he was in.

Dean woke up a few hours later to sound of something moving around close to the kitchen, he jumped out of the bed…that was a horrible idea, he felt his whole body get heavy and nearly fell over. He hated being this sick, it made him feel weak and pretty much useless. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw Seth."Seth!?How did you get in here?"

Seth placed the bags he had on the kitchen table before looking over at Dean."You keep a spare key in the flower pot outside."He said with a smirk, but it faded when he saw how pale Dean was.

"Oh…"Dean always kept that key in there in case he lost his other keys when he got drunk after a night out.

"You should get in bed, you look terrible…"Seth said with a concerned look.

"Thanks, those are the exact words I need to hear from my boyfriend right now."He faked a smile and walked over to the kitchen counter."What's in the bag?"He asked as he reached for it only to get his hand roughly slapped away."Ow!What the hell, Seth!?"

"You can't look! I'm making you something special."He looked way too serious about it."Now get back in bed. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Fine…no need to get so serious jeez."Dean made his way back into his bedroom; he wondered what the hell Seth had planned.

Seth made sure Dean was completely out of sight before taking all the ingredients he'd bought out of the bag, he'd seen his mother do this millions of times when he was sick and he was sure he could make the soup as well as she did…or he could fail horribly…well he was about to find out.

Dean was invested in a C.S.I marathon while he heard Seth moving around in the kitchen. He started smelling something being cooked; he smirked when he felt the distinct smell of chicken invade the whole house.

After about an hour Seth managed to make the soup and mess up Dean's kitchen…but that didn't really matter the important thing was that he finally finished. He smiled to himself before grabbing a bowl full of the chicken soup. He just hoped Dean liked it. He walked in with a wide smile

Dean gave Seth a smirk. "Hope you didn't screw up my kitchen. "He chuckled before receiving the bowl.

"…We can think about that later, just try the soup."Seth faked a laugh.

Dean gave him a look before he took a spoonful of from the soup."This is the best fucking chicken soup I've ever had!"He exclaimed before taking another spoonful.

Seth smiled."Glad you liked it."He was worried he'd screwed it up.

"I love it."He said before he stopped using the spoon and started drinking it from the bowl until there was nothing left.

Seth rolled his eyes before heading back into the kitchen and picking up some pills he'd seen on the counter earlier and a bottle of water."Here, you haven't taken a single one. No wonder you're not getting any better." he handed Dean two pills."You gotta take them every 8 hours."

Dean looked at him and laughed."You sound like an angry mother."

Seth sighed. "I might as well be since you can't take care of yourself."

Dean smiled; he put the pills in his mouth and downed them with the water."Thanks."Seth was the first person to ever do something like this for him, it made him fell hell of a lot better.

"You're welcome."Seth smirked."Guess I should go, I don't really have much to do here anymore."

"Stay."

Seth raised a brow. "What?"

"You heard me…"he murmured."It gets pretty boring here and you're the first person who's come to visit me."

Seth smiled."Sure, why not? But I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Why?"Dean asked.

"I'm not catching whatever you have."Seth chuckled.

"That's what you're saying for now."He winked but soon started coughing.

"Yeah I don't think so."He said and headed into the living room.

"But I love you!"Dean pouted.

"I'm sure you do! But there's no way in hell I'm getting sick!"


End file.
